San valen   Que?
by 48rounin
Summary: -San va-len-tin- repeti despacio sonriendole pero, Ulquiorra me miraba como si estuviera diciendole que 4x4 era 10. — Oneshot


En días como este, cuando las personas no dejaban de entrar y salir, deseaba solo llegar a casa y meterme a la cama.

Por supuesto, eso no sucedería.

Me había despedido de todos y me dirigía a la salida de empleados (seria mas correcto decir, que me arrastraba)

-Inoue-san- llamo el jefe, voltee sobre mis talones y lo mire asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Sonreí.

-Dígame-

-Lleva un poco de pan hoy también- dijo agitando una bolsa.

-¿Esta seguro? Últimamente me ha dado una bolsa todos los días. ¿Esta bien que la acepte?- proteste, aunque el pan extra que el jefe me daba nos salvaba, a Ulquiorra y a mi, de morir de hambre. Una bolsa de pan siempre era bienvenida.

-Claro, claro. Siempre hay suficiente para compartir- extendió la bolsa que me apresure a agarrar. Estaba pesada pero, no iba a renegar por eso. Dios bendiga al jefe y su bolsa de pan.

-Muchas gracias- sabia que sonreía como tonta, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz, que hubiera podido morir de felicidad ahí mismo.

-Nada, nada. Ahora ve con cuidado- dijo palmeando mi hombro.

-¡Si! Buenas Noches- grite al salir por la puerta de empleados.

Estaba tan feliz con la bolsa de pan que, casi había olvidado lo cansada que estaba. El día antes de San Valentín siempre era el más ajetreado. Yendo de arriba para abajo, comprando todo y asegurándose de que todo este bien. Definitivamente era un día de locos.

Pero yo, no tuve que preocuparme por eso. A petición de Tatsuki-chan, había dejado encargado y pagado el chocolate que entregaría mañana. Había dicho que era lo mejor porque a su parecer mezclar chocolate con maíz no era delicioso. ¡De lo que se perdía, con lo bien que sabia!

Camine (me arrastre) lo que quedaba de camino. Llegue a casa totalmente molida y la verdad, no estaba preparada para lo que me esperaba.

En el momento que abrí la puerta del apartamento, y antes que siquiera dijera _"ya llegue", _una nube de humo salió del apartamento, inundando todo el pasillo.

-¡Ulquiorra!- corrí dentro, aun con los zapatos, sin poder ver algo -¡ULQUIORRA!- cuando pensé que entraría en pánico, tropecé con él.

-Mujer, ¿Por qué haces tanto alboroto?- su voz era calmada, como si todo el apartamento no estuviera inundado de humo. Iba a pelearle por haberme llamado mujer, ya lo habíamos discutido millones de veces pero recordé que mi casa estaba llena de humo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Porque todo esta lleno de humo? ¿Estas bien?- seguí bombardeándolo con preguntas mientras me habría paso hacia las ventana y las abría, tratando de sacar el humo. Ulquiorra, solo me miraba sin decir nada. Suspire. También teníamos que trabajar esa parte –Un poco de ayuda seria lindo- sonreí sacando el humo agitando unos cojines.

-Pensé que llegarías mas tarde- dijo, comenzaba a entender lo de agitar los cojines y en poco tiempo el lugar estuvo despejado.

-Bueno, termine antes con mi trabajo y el jefe dijo que estaba bien que regresara a casa- me deje caer en el sillón, hundiéndome en los cojines –Hoy también me ha regalado mucho pan- señale la bolsa que había dejado en la puerta –Ulquiorra ¿Por qué estaba todo lleno de humo?- salte del sillón y camine buscando la causa del humo -¿Exploto algo?-

-No-

-Entonces ¿Se quemo algo?-

-Si- parpadee confundida. No recordaba haber dejado algo en la estufa.

-¿Qué? ¿Que se quemo?- camine detrás de él hacia la cocina, que parecía un campo de batalla… con chocolate por todas partes. ¿Chocolate?

-Esto- dijo destapando una olla, totalmente quemada, con lo que parecía chocolate.

-¿Chocolate?-

-Para dártelo mañana-

-¿Eh?- porque haría chocolate para mi… ¡San Valentín! -¿Ibas a dármelo por San Valentín?- no pude evitar sonreír.

-San Valen… ¿Qué?-

-San Va-len-tin- repetí despacio sonriéndole. Pero Ulquiorra me miraba como si estuviera diciéndole que 4+4 era 10 –San Valentín, cuando se acostumbra hacer chocolate y dárselo a la persona… a la persona que…- Eh, como decirlo -… tú sabes, la que es importante para ti-

-No tengo idea de que hablas. La razón por la que hacia chocolate no tiene nada que ver con lo que dices. Pero esta tarde, la mujer de la tienda donde fui por la leche que pediste tenia este libro lleno de fotografías y texto de colores- una revista –donde decía, bueno, decía que las mujeres humanas entregaban su corazón junto con el chocolate- Ulquiorra se quedo pensativo viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Era mi momento para sentirme confundida.

¿De que estaba hablando? Con un movimiento de mi mano, lo incite a continuar.

-Orihime Inoue- ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿Había dicho mi nombre completo, sin pestañear? ¡Dios Santo! Comenzaba a preocuparme y sentía mi rostro tensarse.

-¡¿Eh?-

-Si esa revista esta en lo correcto, mañana solo significa que, junto al chocolate que vas a entregar, va tu corazón. No permitiré que pierdas tu corazón. Por eso quiero hacer chocolate para ti para que, lo entregues, porque como sabes, no poseo un corazón, así que no habrá más que chocolate. Orihime Inoue, no dejare que pierdas tu corazón con un poco de chocolate- estaba hablando tan enserio, que me dio la impresión que no pestaño pero, no pude contenerme y comencé a reír tan fuerte que mi estomago comenzó a dolerme después de un rato.

-Ulquiorra, no le estoy dando mi corazón a nadie. El decir que le das tu corazón a alguien, es eso, un decir- no podía hablar muy bien y me estaba costando respirar, aun así Ulquiorra seguía viéndome inmóvil, sin decir nada. –Tú sabes, como un símbolo de que ese chocolate esta cargado de tus sentimientos pero hipotéticamente- me apresure a decir, no quería que se lo volviera a tomar tan en serio, otra vez.

Me acerque a él y tome su mano entre las mías –Es muy dulce de tu parte que hayas querido hacer eso por mi pero sabes, tú ya tienes mi corazón desde hace mucho- sonreí avergonzada. No le decía eso todos los días.

-No quiero tu corazón-

-No acepto devoluciones- me acerque aun más a él y me abrace a su cintura, cubriéndome con sus brazos –así que por favor, cuídalo bien-

-Lo intentare-

-Bien, aclarado esto, terminemos de limpiar esto. Tatsuki-chan dijo que traería un poco de curry que su madre preparo, mejor limpiamos antes de que llegue- le alcance a Ulquiorra un trapo, mientras tomaba el trapeador

El resto de la noche, ya no hablamos mas sobre el asunto de San Valentín. Estaba claro que, él tenia mi corazón (al menos quería pensar que estábamos claros en eso)

Me fui a la cama deseando, que el día de mañana, fuera solo el primero de muchos días de San Valentín junto a mi persona favorita porque, quería pasar mas días asi junto a mi persona especial.


End file.
